Pokémon Cobalt and Crimson
Pokémon Cobalt and Crimson are the primary paired versions of Generation Z and are set in the Ruima region, a partly man-made island with several biomes encased in domes. The game itself is made from the ashes of Pokémon Peace and Apocalypse, featuring some of the same Pokemon ideas and characters, albeit an entirely new setting and goal. New Features *'pDex' - A cellular Pokedex that gives you information, history, and stats of Pokemon that you've met. It can also be used to call important NPCs, call vehicles/Pokemon to pick you up and fly you to areas, and even be used for online shopping. *'Revamped Battle System' - Less menus for battling! See Gameplay for more. *'Cosmic Type' - A new type for Pokemon has appeared, known as Cosmic. Some Pokemon were changed to be Cosmic type and many new Pokemon under this new type have appeared. *'Ruima Forms' - A variety of Pokemon from all the gens get new forms similar to the Alola Forms. *'Customization Changes' - You can decide between Male, Female, or a Androgynous. You are 18 in this installment of the series as well. You can customize hair color, hairstyle, clothing, facial features or accessories. *'House Customization' - You are given a house that you can customize with furniture and invite other trainers over for. *'Trainer Team-Ups' - Call up a trainer in your pDex to have them fight alongside you at any point. **'Relationship System' - Create stronger bonds with your fellow trainers by hanging out with them or taking them on dates, going as far as marriage. *'Name Generation for Pokemon' - Randomly generates a name from a database of hundreds of Pokemon names from other users in case you don't know what to name your pokemon. *'Text Skip Improved' - Text boxes have a much better flow and can be skipped much easier and the pDex can repeat information if needed Gameplay Overworld The movement options have expanded to a less rigid one. As opposed to moving in 8 solid directions, the semblance of a "grid" has dissolved entirely, allowing for full movement. Walk speed has been heavily increased. The player can run at the cost of some energy ala The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword; when they have access to roller blades they no longer have to worry about running out of energy. When a battle begins on the overworld, the screen gets darker for about a second, giving the player the option to avoid it if they want. If they stay in eye contact with the NPC, the battle will begin with the banter being in text boxes that doesn't stop the player from battling. Battling Battling has drastically differed for this installment. Battling has been simplified a lot and most actions can be done with one button, such as using the D-Pad for simple actions. Using the trigger buttons, the player can switch from Attack, Item, Pokemon, and Flee modes. In Attack Mode, the player can choose an attack they'd like to use by scrolling to it or using the d-pad to execute an attack, hitting B to cancel. In Item Mode, the player can select an item to use or use the d-pad to use a favorite item. In Pokemon Mode, the player can scroll to the pokemon they'd like to use or use the D-Pad to use favorites. In Flee Mode, hitting A will cause the player to flee the battle in a random direction, or using the D-pad will let them flee in a specific direction. Fleeing is successful based off the direction in which the player flees. Story Background The isle of Ruima does not allow children to go out and catch and fight Pokemon unlike all the other regions. This is severely enforced and all trainers must begin collecting and fighting when they are 18. The society of Ruima also gives all trainers a free house upon being 18. Ruima is made from the ruins of an island that was mostly ravaged by one of the three assistants to the Pokemon Galamcatus. This island was of course, was originally known as Vendrissala. The creator of the island is known as Mr. Ehilban, who has his own dark secrets. Main Story The main story is very open to choice and will only be covering the events the player has to go through in order to complete it. ---- Ruima is a region that is a mostly man-made island with various bio-regions inside of domes. You begin the game with celebrating your 18th birthday and receive your pDex and a letter telling you to go to Professor Thuja. Post Game Battle Cruise Orange Islands Mewthree and Genesect 2.0 After the main story, you can head back to the Ruima labs and sneak into a secret room where scientists are working on Mewthree. Getting caught will expel you out from the facility. More tba Characters Playable Plot-Important Bio Dome Masters Elite Four + Champion Post-Game Challengers Pokemon New Cosmic Retyping Ruima Form Morthreats Morthreats aren't really Pokemon in the traditional sense, as they cannot be caught and aren't named by the Pokedex. The Pokedex fills you in with info about these creatures after battling them. Trivia *Ruima, as a region, is based off the Dubai artificial islands, namely The Universe, The Palm Islands, and The World. The Universe, in particular, is why this region has a cosmic focus. *Another inspiration for Ruima comes in the backstory, which was, in canon, built over the ruins of Vendrissala. Vendrissala is the region featured in Pokémon Peace and Apocalypse, Exotoro's last attempt at making a Pokémon game. As such, several nods to this unfinished game are here, such as the Grass starter in Peace and Apocalypse being a common Pokémon (as being a literal bunker would have probably meant they survived the apocalypse that fell Vendrissala). *Ruiman Ditto's design incorporates what appears to be the skull, rib cage, tail, and spine of a Mew, suggesting the two are somehow related. This is a nod to the popular theory that Ditto is a failed clone of Mew. *Clonodo is based off the cloned sheep Dolly. This hearkens back to a scrapped Pokemon based around the same concept, but was deemed too controversial (although theories suggest the Pokemon was reworked into Girafarig). *The Masehal line has a purple mask that resembles the Gastly line's face. Masehal has Gastly's face, Augmenuste has a Haunter face, and Pierrtrio has a Gengar mask. *Corimedu is based off the Chernobyl "elephant's foot", which is a giant chunk of radiation that id deadly to get near or photograph. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation Z Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games